Yaoi
by L'avada Kedavra
Summary: Harry Potter, jeune adolescent de 17 ans, interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique fera la rencontre du médecin, Severus Snape. Un homme patient et compréhensible qui lui racontera l'histoire qui le lie à son père. Chaque jour, il découvrira au travers de Severus, une autre personnalité de son père et apprendra aussi à connaitre son psy qu'il apprécie de jour en jour. SS/JP, HP/DM


**Yaoi**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à la sublimissime JKR sauf l'intrigue de l'histoire et les personnages OC.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un UA et les personnages seront légèrement OOC (quoique…).

Chapitre

1

 **« Je déteste le mot homophobie. Ce n'est pas une phobie, vous n'avez pas peur, vous êtes seulement des connards. » Morgan Freeman.**

Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il dans cette pièce ? Un mois, six mois, un an ? Il avait cessé de compter les jours. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que bientôt, lorsqu'il serait majeur, il pourra sortir de cette prison blanche. De cette chambre trop lumineuse et clinique pour lui. Un endroit où il n'avait jamais été à l'aise. Une pièce qui lui rappelait sans cesse pourquoi il était ici.

Interné. Il avait été interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique comme s'il souffrait d'une maladie mentale. Enfermé parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'aimer la mauvaise personne. Rejeté parce qu'il était quelque peu différent des autres. Insulté parce qu'il avait commis un acte méprisable. Condamné parce qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes.

De quoi le soignait-on depuis son incarcération dans cet hôpital ? De l'hétérophobie ?

Il n'était pas hétérophobe, il était tout simplement lui. Un homosexuel tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il aimait les hommes et non les femmes. Une orientation tout à fait banale qui n'aurait pas dû prendre de telles proportions mais voilà, ses parents n'étaient pas du même avis que lui et il fut aussitôt enfermé dans cette institution pour malades mentaux lorsqu'ils apprirent la « terrible » nouvelle.

Harry Potter se mit à rire bruyamment dans sa chambre d'hôpital comme un malade. Officiellement, il était enfermé pour troubles comportementaux. Une version qui permettait à ses parents de ne pas perdre la face devant leurs amis. Comment dire à ces personnes de la haute société américaine ultra-conservatrice que leur fils unique était une pédale ? Qu'il préférait les pénis aux vagins ?

Harry ricana en y pensant. Ses parents espéraient que son internement dans cet hôpital lui fasse changer d'orientation et qu'il se mette à aimer les femmes, qu'il redevienne « normal ».

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre dans toute la pièce.

— Harry ? L'appela une jeune femme blonde vêtue d'une blouse blanche.

Harry se retourna vers la blonde. Elle s'appelait Olivia Thomas, une jeune infirmière qui travaillait pour l'hôpital depuis quatre ans à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. C'était l'une des seules personnes avec qui le jeune homme pouvait avoir une conversation civilisée. Certainement l'unique personne.

Il grogna de frustration en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Il se leva de son lit et suivit Olivia en silence. Elle l'accompagnait comme tous les mercredis en salle de consultation. Une pièce que Harry détestait car il n'avait guère besoin de parler. Il voulait simplement sortir d'ici pour être à nouveau libre.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte, Olivia lui chuchota quelque chose à son oreille avant de s'en aller.

— À ton retour dans ta chambre, tu trouveras ce que tu m'as demandé.

Harry sourit légèrement alors qu'Olivia venait de disparaître du couloir. Il soupira de lassitude et ouvrit la porte. Autant en finir au plus vite.

La salle de consultation était une petite pièce moins lumineuse que la chambre d'Harry avec un bureau en bois massif disposé au milieu de la salle. Plusieurs documents étaient soigneusement rangés sur le bureau. Harry qui s'attendait à voir un vieil homme de soixante ans fut surpris d'avoir face à lui, un homme à la chevelure de jais d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux d'un brun troublant.

— Vous n'êtes pas le médecin Dumbledore. Fit sèchement remarquer Harry.

— Non, je suis Severus Snape. Votre nouveau psychiatre. Se présenta le brun en se levant de son siège.

Le psychiatre tendit sa main aux longs doigts fins et pâles au jeune Potter qui la fixa sans toutefois la prendre. Severus soupira et se rassit sur son siège tandis qu'il faisait signe à Harry d'en faire autant en désignant un fauteuil en cuir noir. Il prit le bloc-notes qui était sur le bureau ainsi qu'un stylo et posa à nouveau son regard sur son jeune patient.

— Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes ici, Mr Potter ? Lui demanda Severus.

— Pouvez-vous me dire quelle faculté de médecine vous a attribué votre diplôme ? Répliqua Harry sarcastique.

Severus eut un sourire amusé face à la répartie de son jeune patient et crut avoir vu de l'étonnement passer sur son visage mais n'en fut pas certain car Harry affichait un masque froid et hautain.

— Que ressentez-vous à l'idée d'être enfermé ici ? Questionna Severus tout en griffonnant quelque chose dans son carnet.

— Que pensez-vous que je ressens ? S'écria Harry en colère. Vous croyez que nous sommes au 16ème siècle et que je m'amuse à être le fou du roi dans ces murs en bêtons ?

— Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ? Continua Severus sans se départir de son calme.

— Je suis en colère parce que mes parents m'ont enfermé dans cet endroit. Je suis en colère parce qu'ils ont honte de leur fils. Parce qu'ils sont dégoûtés d'avoir pour fils, un homosexuel, une pédale ! Hurla Harry en frappant des poings sur la table.

Severus arrêta d'écrire et posa son carnet sur le bureau puis passa sa main sous le menton pour soutenir sa tête. Il regarda Harry tandis qu'il s'empêchait de sourire.

— Pensez-vous que vos parents vous aiment ?

— S'ils m'aimaient, ils ne m'auraient pas interné dans un hôpital pour fou et encore moins parce que je suis homosexuel. Répondit Harry, son calme étant quelque peu revenu.

Severus reprit son bloc-notes et se remit à noter. Harry le regardait faire sans vraiment comprendre. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait et répondait à un psychiatre. Le docteur Snape avait le don de l'agacer contrairement au docteur Dumbledore avec qui il n'avait jamais échangé quoi que ce soit.

À chaque consultation avec le docteur Dumbledore, Harry se retranchait dans le silence attendant que les deux heures s'écoulent pour sortir de cette pièce. Pièce qu'il haïssait autant que toutes les autres de l'hôpital car elles lui rappelaient sans cesse pourquoi il était ici.

— Quand avez-vous su que vous étiez homosexuel ? L'interrogea Severus.

— Cela ne vous regarde pas. Répondit Harry d'une voix dure.

— Sujet douloureux. Constata Severus.

Harry fit un rictus méprisant tandis que Severus se redressait sur son siège. Le jeune Potter en avait plus qu'assez de cette séance absurde et leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui se trouvait accroché au mur derrière le bureau du psychiatre. Il grogna de frustration en constatant que cela faisait à peine un quart d'heure qu'il était là.

— Pressé de partir ? Demanda Severus ayant suivi son regard.

— À votre avis ?

— Pensez-vous être différent des autres ?

— Je suis gay, pas extraterrestre. Dit Harry en plantant ses yeux verts d'émeraude dans celui de Severus. Ils étaient froids et durs.

— Je le sais, Mr Potter mais pourquoi êtes-vous aussi mal si vous n'êtes pas différent des autres.

— Ce sont les autres qui me font sentir mal. Mes parents, ma famille, mes amis, ce sont eux. Répliqua Harry irrité.

— Viennent-ils vous voir ? Demanda Severus d'un ton calme qui mettait à rude épreuve les nerfs d'Harry.

— Pourquoi viendraient-ils voir une personne comme moi ? Ils sont tellement dégoûtés par ma personne, qu'ils n'osent même pas m'appeler. Cracha Harry avec dédain.

— Cela vous fait mal d'être rejeté ainsi par vos proches ?

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux à l'entente de cette question comme pour masquer les émotions qui traversaient son regard.

— Oui. Murmura Harry d'une voix à peine perceptible.

— Vous manquent-ils ?

— Je crois. Répondit Harry incertain. Mes parents d'autrefois me manquent. Ceux qui étaient toujours bienveillants et attentionnés envers moi mais la personne qui me manque le plus de tous, c'est mon oncle, Remus.

— Pourquoi lui ? Lui demanda le psychiatre.

— Parce qu'il a toujours été comme un second père pour moi, un frère, un ami. Parce qu'il était toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui mais il a fini par me laisser tomber comme tout le monde quand il a su. Expliqua Harry avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

— Comment a-t-il réagi quand il a appris pour votre homosexualité ? L'interrogea Severus en notant quelque chose dans son carnet.

— Je n'en sais rien. Il n'était pas à New-York quand mes parents l'ont appris.

— Alors comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il vous a laissé tomber ? Renchérit le psychiatre.

Harry fut surpris par la question du médecin. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir puis secoua la tête comme pour en chasser de mauvaises pensées.

— Il n'est pas venu me voir. Dit Harry.

— Avez-vous oublié que vos visites et vos appels ont été limités par vos parents ? Lui rappela Severus.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se rappela qu'effectivement seuls ses parents avaient le droit de l'appeler et de le voir. Uniquement eux et personne d'autres. Même sa sœur ne pouvait l'appeler sans l'autorisation de leurs parents.

— Serait-ce pour cela ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

— Pourquoi pensez-vous que votre oncle aurait tout d'un coup cessez de vous aimer juste parce que vous êtes homosexuel ?

— Mes parents l'ont fait alors pourquoi pas lui ? Rétorqua Harry.

— Tout le monde n'est pas homophobe, Mr Potter et ceux que vous pensez l'être peuvent parfois être des homosexuels apeurés par l'avis de leur entourage.

Harry fronça les sourcils à la dernière phrase du psychiatre. Il l'avait dit comme s'il en savait quelque chose.

— Ça m'étonnerait. Ricana Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsque vos parents ont appris pour votre orientation sexuelle ? Poursuivit Severus.

— Je crois que vous avez la réponse à votre question depuis le début de cette séance. Répondit Harry avec insolence.

Severus déposa plume et papier puis croisa les doigts en fixant Harry. Il savait que le jeune homme était blessé par tout ce que lui avait fait sa famille, notamment ses parents mais n'aurait jamais pu imaginer, qu'il apprécierait cette joute verbale. Pour lui, le gamin était intelligent mais très blessé. Même s'il affichait un air blasé, Severus savait voir au-delà des apparences. Ce qu'il voyait à l'instant était un enfant dont l'adolescence sera marquée à vie à cause d'une stupidité parentale. Un enfant blessé et apeuré qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose, un peu d'attention et d'amour.

— Que faîtes-vous de vos journées ? L'interrogea Severus.

— Vous êtes certain que vous travaillez ici ? Répliqua Harry dédaigneux.

— Oui. Répondit Severus désarçonné. Pourquoi ?

— Pour quelqu'un qui travaille ici, vous n'avez pas l'air de bien connaître les lieux et son fonctionnement. Fit remarquer Harry.

— J'ai commencé cette semaine. Dit Severus.

— Où avez-vous travaillé avant de venir ici ? L'interrogea Harry.

— Vous envisagez une carrière de psy ?

— J'ai déjà le niveau pour l'être alors pourquoi m'embêter à faire autant d'années d'études quand je peux faire autre chose ?

Harry et Severus se fixèrent longuement avant que Severus ne rompe le contact et ne reprenne la parole, amusé par la réplique du plus jeune.

— Effectivement. Opina Severus.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Dit Harry.

— Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à vous répondre ? Demanda Severus.

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

— Pourquoi serez-vous le seul à poser des questions ?

— Si vous vous y connaissez si bien en psychiatrie, vous avez déjà la réponse à votre question.

— Un point que je vous conseillerai de revoir si vous voulez que vos patients se confient à vous. Recommanda Harry.

— Que suggérez-vous ?

— Que vous vous confiez aussi à moi ? Répondit l'adolescent.

— Pensez-vous sincèrement que je le ferai ?

— À vous de me le dire.

Severus observa son patient d'un air surpris. C'était la première fois qu'un de ses patients l'intriguait et l'amusait autant. Il était bien trop mâture et intelligent pour son âge.

Harry avait compris que pour recevoir, il fallait donner – un peu – maintenant il attendait que le psychiatre en fasse de même s'il voulait qu'il continue de se confier à lui car il était certain que le docteur Snape avait entendu parler de lui dans toute l'hôpital.

— Je suis prêt à vous raconter une partie de ma vie, si vous vous engagez à me parler de vous dans les moindres détails. Dit Severus sachant très bien que c'était ce que l'adolescent attendait.

— Très bien. Acquiesça Harry.

Severus roula des yeux en maugréant quelque chose dans sa barbe, ce qui fit sourire le jeune patient.

— Tout comme vous, je suis homosexuel.

— Quand l'avez-vous su ? L'interrogea Harry.

— Lorsque je suis tombé amoureux. Répondit Severus.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ?

— Je dois avouer que j'étais apeuré. Je ne connaissais rien des relations amoureuses alors aimer un homme n'a pas du tout été facile, surtout _lui._

— Lui ? Répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Severus se leva de son siège et alla se poster devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Son regard se posa sur la cour verdoyante de l'hôpital. Un sourire triste s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait à ces années passées. Tellement de mal pour si peu de bien au final.

— Quand j'étais en première année de fac de médecine, j'ai fait la connaissance de tes parents, plus précisément celle de ton père. Confia Severus d'une voix nostalgique.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par une telle confession.

— Vous connaissez mes parents ? S'exclama Harry ahuri.

— Oui, je les ai connus il y a longtemps.

— Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu parler de vous ? Questionna Harry suspicieux.

— Certainement parce que je suis une honte aux yeux de votre père. Répondit Severus la voix chevrotante, le visage exprimant une profonde douleur.

Severus se retourna vers le jeune Potter et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant ne parvint à faire qu'une grimace. Il secoua la tête, las de toute cette histoire. C'était toujours aussi atroce de devoir en parler. Malgré les dix-huit années qui s'étaient écoulées, il avait toujours si mal. Il continuait d'aimer un homme qui avait refait sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Un homme qui ne lui avait jamais appartenu.

— Vous avez aimé mon père. Constata Harry estomaqué.

— Oui, je l'ai aimé. Confirma Severus avec un hochement de tête.

— Vous continuez de l'aimer.

— Ce n'est pas une question.

— Ça n'en était pas. Dit Harry. Comment avez-vous pu être amoureux d'un homophobe ? Il hait les homosexuels ! Regardez ce qu'il a fait de son propre fils ! S'indigna-t-il.

— Je ne l'ai pas choisi. L'amour ne se contrôle pas et il y a plusieurs choses que tu ne connais pas à propos de ton père. Répliqua Severus excédé.

— Comme quoi ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

— La consultation est terminée. Trancha Severus.

Severus s'avança vers le jeune homme et le prit par le bras en le conduisant jusqu'à la porte. Harry se débattait contre cette main puissante n'ayant guère envie de quitter la pièce alors qu'il n'avait pas obtenu de réponse à sa question.

— Repasse demain à la même heure, j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent. Dit Severus.

— Promis ?

— Promis. Jura le médecin.

Harry sortit du bureau du psychiatre, la tête pleine de questions et surtout avec l'impatience d'être à demain. Il avait apprécié cette consultation plus que particulière. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était interné dans cet asile de fou, il se dirigea vers la cantine d'un pas léger avec un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Severus qui était resté dans le bureau alla s'affaler dans son fauteuil puis laissa un soupir las s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une ancienne photo. L'image représentait un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années à la chevelure ébouriffée au visage souriant, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Il sursauta sur son siège lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'une femme aux cheveux blonds miel vêtue d'une robe bleue marine entra dans la pièce. Elle avait la taille d'un mannequin et ses yeux bleus semblaient scruter Severus.

— Elena ! S'exclama Severus d'un ton faussement enjoué.

— Pas la peine. Je sais que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir. Dit Elena.

— Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es là ? Lui demanda Severus alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le fauteuil où était assis Harry il y a encore quelques minutes.

— C'est _lui_ qui m'envoie.

— Pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir. Rétorqua sarcastiquement Severus.

— Toujours aussi mordant à ce que je constate.

— Toujours.

Elena soupira se disant intérieurement que l'affaire était loin d'être gagnée. Elle sortit des documents de son sac et les remit à Severus qui les prit en la questionnant du regard.

— Il voudrait faire la paix et enterrer la hache de guerre.

Severus lut les documents que venait de lui remettre Elena puis devint rouge de colère au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Lorsqu'il finit, il releva la tête vers la blonde, furieux.

— Pas question ! Il ne l'aura jamais, c'est compris ? Cria Severus.

— Je t'en prie, Sev, calme-toi. Essaya Elena de l'apaiser.

— Comment ça me calmer ? Ce bâtard veut me prendre tout ce qui me reste. S'égosilla Severus.

Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et fit le tour de son bureau sous le regard compréhensif d'Elena.

— C'est ça ou les tribunaux.


End file.
